Chalet boy
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Merlin necesita trabajo, pero una cosa era servir hamburguesas y otra servir bocadillos en un Chalet de lujo por cuatro meses.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta basada en su gran mayoría en una película llamada Chalet Girl, la vi hace poco y decidí escribir esta versión . Intente que los diálogos fueran lo mas parecido ala pelicula, pero como es un fanfic también le metí de mi cosecha jajaja...espero que les guste...**

**Para los que me leen en Hjerte, sigo un poco atorada pero espero poder salir del problema pronto.**

**Merlin y sus personajes no me pertenecen...solo me divierto un poco con ellos...**

**Antes de que se me olvide, el capitulo no esta beteado.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Trabajos de verano para toda la vida**

Merlín nunca había sido muy hábil, ni destacado en nada, de hecho se le podía considerar un tanto torpe. Cuando corría se caía prácticamente siempre y al caminar solía tropezar con regularidad.

La única manera en la que Merlín podía mantenerse estable era sobre una tabla de Skate. Por alguna razón que nadie comprendía muy bien, el chico parecía ser uno con la dichosa tabla, lo que le gano un par de torneos a una corta edad, y aunque a él no le parecía la gran cosa, se forjo de una fama.

Sus padres, Hunid y Balinor, le apoyaron en todo momento. Desde llevarlo a los torneos donde participaba, hasta hacer pancartas de colores llamativos para animarlo.

Y todo hubiera ido perfecto, si no hubiera sido por el accidente. Aquel accidente de tránsito que le costó, no solo la vida de su madre, si no las ganas de seguir en lo que era bueno.

Ahora se dedicaba a trabajar en la industria de la comida rápida, con un salario minúsculo, que le ayudaba a pagar las deudas, en lo que su padre encontraba trabajo.

Esa mañana Merlin se despertó sin emoción alguna, sabía que no habría nada nuevo en su vida. El mismo desayuno, la misma gente en el bus, los mismos compañeros de trabajo, en fin todo igual.

Fue hasta su regreso a casa que noto la variable del día, un sobre blanco con grandes letras rojas.

- Papa ¿has visto la carta del banco? – pregunto a su padre, estaba un poco preocupado por la llegada de la dichosa carta.

- oh si! No te asustes hijo, seguramente solo quieren asustarnos para conseguir el dinero – afirmo el hombre saltando de canal en canal en busca de algo interesante que ver.

- no deberías desestimar la advertencia, sobre todo cuando la deuda casi llega a las mil libras – le recordó el menor.

- tranquilo.

- claro, igual y podemos vender el Bentley – dijo Merlín asomándose por la ventana – oh no, creo que lo han robado, ¿plan B?– termino con el sarcasmo impregnando cada una de las palabras.

- ya te dije que solo están asustándonos. – Insistió Balinor – pensare en algo.

- ¿alguna noticia? – pregunto el menor, esperando algo positivo, porque con su salario apenas alanzaba para la comida y esas cosas.

-no, nada…aun – hiso notar el hombre.

Merlin suspiro tristemente, si su padre seguí así pronto los correrían de la casa.

- hablare con Lance, haber que se nos ocurre.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti?- cuestiono cariñosamente el mayor

- vivir debajo de un puente o en una cueva – declaro sonriente Merlin.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo se dedico a perseguir a Lance, su jefe, por todo el lugar pidiéndole que buscara en la empresa algún puesto para su padre. Después de mucho insistir consiguió, con ayuda de Gwen, buscar el empleo.

- todo esta…lleno – anuncio Lance después de una búsqueda en su computadora. – ¿tal vez si fueras extra bueno conmigo?

- oh Lance, sigue así y podría contarle cosas desagradables de ti a Gwen – le amenazo Merlin sonriendo inocentemente.

Salió un poco frustrado de la oficina, enserio había tenido la seguridad de que encontraría la solución a sus problemas. Con la desdicha como compañera se dispuso a prepararse para la apertura.

- ¿Cómo es que mi empleo de verano se volvió en el de toda la vida?- le pregunto a Gwen mientras acomodaban las sillas.

- mi hermano, Elyan, acaba de entrar en un trabajo de lujo; Agencias de servicio de comidas. Servir champaña y bocadillos a ricachones, 12.50 libras la hora.- informo la chica animadamente.

- mmm, Ricachones y champaña o Lance y…bueno – dijo Merlin señalando una goma de mascar incrustada en una de las sillas.

- te puedo buscar el numero si quieres, pero tendrás que ponerte elegante – ofreció Gwen riendo de los gestos del otro.

-¿elegante? Gwen por ese trabajo, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Y aun que estaba seguro de lograrlo, jamás se imagino el reto que sería "ponerse elegante".

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea, ya saben donde.

gracias por leer , los veré en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Poniéndose elegante y nombres de reyes

Siendo sinceros nunca se imagino que la agencia de servicios de banquetes que le había recomendado Gwen fuera así de elegante. El lugar era como un mini palacio donde, según Elyan , entrenaban a los aspirantes para servir en grandes fiestas y banquetes.

Con un poco de miedo, debido a la opulencia del lugar, se encamino dentro del edificio , donde fue dirigido al recibidor. Ahí ya se encontraban algunos chicos mas esperando por la entrevistadora.

Apenas tomo asiento y la puerta que daba al resto del edificio se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer bajita, ya entrada en años, pero que dejaba ver su rigidez y elegancia.

- sus nombres por favor – pidió tomando su tablilla para anotar .

- Geoffrey

-Mordred

-William

-Harry

Merlin trago duro, los tipos tenían pinta de ser príncipes, duques o algo así. Además con semejantes nombres.

-Merlin – respondió al fin, un poco apenado por la falta de clase en su nombre.

De ahí los pasaron al comedor donde tuvieron que nombrar y especificar para que servía cada pieza de la vajilla. Decir que Merlin falló estrepitosamente era poco.

Siguieron con el servicio, acomodo de platos, etc. En esta parte…bueno dejémoslo en que ahora había cuatro platos menos.

Y por fin la entrevista final . La directora de la agencia tenía pinta de tener sangre más azul que la tinta de un bolígrafo, con su cabello color ébano grácilmente trenzado y sus ropas de algo que seguramente era seda, pero fue amable a pesar de sus fachas de leñador, como solía llamarlo Gwen.

- Eres encantador, pero no estoy segura – dijo por fin la dama.

- Déjeme intentar adivinar porque, Lady Nimueh – intervino Merlin un poco harto de las maneras de todos los de la agencia – No está segura de que yo sea la clase adecuada de chico para sus clientes. Es difícil decir por qué, exactamente, pero probablemente tiene que ver el que no tengo un nombre digno de un príncipe. Que no tengo ropa de cien libras y mi cabello no está pulcramente cortado.

Y aun que sea la única persona con experiencia real de trabajo, en el mundo real. Además de que sabe que lo intentaría con mucho, mucho esfuerzo, pero solo no soy el tipo de chico.

El silencio que reino después de aquella revelación, era tan pesado que por un segundo Merlin deseo salir de ahí para poder respirar.

-¿cree que lo resumí bien? – pregunto por fin después de unos minutos

- más o menos, si – se atrevió a contestar Lady Nimueh.

El corazón de Merlin se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar la respuesta.

Parecía que Lady Nimueh tenía intención de agregar algo más, pero el tono del celular la interrumpió.

- Habla Nimueh. ¿Qué hiso qué? Oh , por el amor de Dios, que idiota. Si, pasado mañana. No, todos están ocupados.

La conversación aprecia demasiado seria y Merlin decidió, que ya que no parecía agradarle a la mujer, sería mejor salir del lugar antes de alguna humillación mayor.

Apenas había tocado la perilla cuando Lady Nimueh lo detuvo.

- espera, hmm…Merlin ¿cierto?


	3. Chapter 3

Vuelvo con el nuevo capitulo de Chalet boy...YEIIII!

* * *

Capitulo 3

No se puede vivir de frijoles y pan

-suena bien – le animo Balinor mientras lo seguía por la escalera.

- sí, pero igual dije que no

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué era el trabajo?

- cocinar y limpiar. Lo mismo que hago en el trabajo, lo mismo que hago aquí – le informo el menor dejando sus cosas sobre la cama.

- ¿era mala la paga? – cuestiono su padre

- No, de hecho era el doble, mas propinas. Pero aun así…

- pero aun así ¿Qué?

- es en un Chalet de Ski . En Austria. Por cuatro meses – termino Merlin un poco desanimado.

- bueno si quieres ir, yo podría….

- no podrías. Volvería para encontrarme un esqueleto en el sofá sosteniendo el control remoto – bromeo el chico

- hey! Que se cuidarme solo- alego el mayor

- corrección, sabias cuidarte solo, mama te malacostumbro.

La discusión termino con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña espina del "y si?" permaneció en Merlin el resto del día.

-fue la mejor decisión – le dijo Gwen cuando le conto su aventura

- ¿lo crees? – pregunto dudoso el chico

- claro ¿Qué es un Chalet de Ski de lujo, clientes ricos y guapos, comparados con un montón de adolecentes molestos y niños gritones – se burlo la chica – además el trato con el mundo real no lo puedes aprender en semejante lugar.

Aquellas palabras por parte de su amiga le hicieron pensar, bastante. Era una oportunidad única, con el sueldo que ganaría podría fácilmente pagar la hipoteca y tener algo para gastar.

Decidido , llamo a Lady Morgana.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Balinor al encontrarlo en la cocina rodeado de pastas, vegetales y demás víveres.

- estoy cocinando. Esta comida puede quedarse congelada hasta abril. ¿Sabes cómo usar el microondas?

- claro, básicamente es un magnetrón que convierte la electricidad en…

- para, por eso no tienes trabajo, eres raro – sentencio Merlin, intentando no reírse de la cara del hombre frente a él.

- dime como llegamos a esto Emrys, tu empacando para irte a trabajar a Austria y yo aquí buscando un trabajo ¿No se supone que debería funcionar al revés?

- Es Merlin papá, encontraras algo pronto, solo sigue intentando. – le animo

- pero solo tienes 20 – intervino alterado Balinor, por primera vez desde hacía un año se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su hijo había hecho por el a tan corta edad.

- exacto! Tengo 20, además es Austria. No es precisamente un basurero.

-Austria. Famosa por "La Novicia Rebelde", la comida empanizada y la invención del Psicoanálisis, une los puntos. – informo el hombre, que permanecía con la cabeza recostada en la mesa de la cocina.

Una vez empacado todo, se encamino a recibir al enviado de Tesco, que resurtiría de productos necesarios a su padre.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Emrys, que se supone que haga con esto? – pregunto Balinor señalando una berenjena .

- Merlin papá, es un vegetal. No puedes vivir de frijoles y pan únicamente. – informo el chico. En ese momento entro un hombre algo mayor cargando algunas bolsas del supermercado.

- pero son nutritivos – intento argumentar su padre, aunque sonaba como un niño de seis años haciendo una rabieta.

- basta papá, te presento a Gaius, quien cuidara que no mueras de hambre. Gaius, te presento a mi padre, amante de su salud como podrás ver y un poco infantil. Confió que estará con vida cuando regrese – dijo Merlin terminando de guardar las cosas, mientras ambos hombres se miraban sospechosamente.

Dio un último vistazo, en busca de algo que se le olvidara.

- bueno papá, la comida esta en el refrigerador, mi paga ira directo a la cuenta de la hipoteca y no olvides leer…

- …los sobres con letras rojas, lo sé. Te quiero, Merlin Emrys.

- yo también te quiero, Balinor

- vete, antes de que pierdas el tren – dijo por último el mayor abrazando a su hijo.

Cuando Merlin salió de la casa, Lance y Gwen lo esperaban en el carro. Miro por última vez a su hogar, respiro profundo y se preparo para lo que venía.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí un nuevo episodio de Chalet boy...que lo disfruten!

Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes, ni la historia son realmente mías

* * *

Capitulo 4

Las montañas son enormes…

Diez horas de viaje, que a decir verdad se le pasaron en un suspiro por que estuvo dormido casi todo el camino, y por fin estaba ahí.

La nieve cubría el suelo casi por completo, la gente cargando Skis y tablas por donde viera, el frio viento pegando en su rostro; eso era el paraíso.

Busco con la mirada quien lo llevaría al Chalet, encontrándose con un sujeto muy bien arreglado, hablando por el móvil y sosteniendo un precario letrero de cartón que rezaba su nombre.

Animado por ello, se acerco al sujeto, aun que este jamás dejo de hablar, ni siquiera le saludo. Merlin nunca había sido del tipo que gustaba siendo ignorado , menos cuando era tan descaradamente, por lo que opto por pasar su mano por la cara del tipo haber si así le hacía caso.

- sí, sí, espera un segundo, te marco después ¿está bien? Aja – con eso corto la llamada fijando su vista en el cuerpo del chico – ¿enserio?

-enserio- respondió de mala gana. Estaba bien que no fuera exactamente un modelo, pero no estaba tan mal. No era gordo, de hecho era algo así como escuálido, media 1.80, piel blanca y cabellos negros ensortijados.

- bueno, toma tus cosas y ponlas atrás – indico subiendo al carro.

El viaje fue silencioso, no que a Merlin le importara la verdad, prefería disfrutar del paisaje. Las montañas eran hermosas y completamente blancas.

- las montañas son enormes – soltó sin pensar.

- si, son montañas. Enormes es parte del concepto. – Dijo el otro chico – pareciera que nunca las has visto.

- las he visto, de lejos o en la televisión, nunca de tan cerca.

- ¿entonces no esquías? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el "extraño"

- Es un trabajo, necesito ganar dinero – respondió secamente

- ¿ganar? ¿Es algo así como ahorrar?

- ok, dejemos las cosas en claro, no soy un niño rico como la mayoría de los que vienen para acá. No vine porque tenía demasiado tiempo libre, vine porque necesito el dinero.

- está bien, no tienes que ponerte así – dijo el chico asombrado por la explosión del otro

- bien, por cierto sería bueno que me digas tu nombre antes de que se me ocurra algún apodo con el cual llamarte. – amenazo Merlin contento con el impacto de sus palabras.

- Leon, mi nombre es Leon – le informo serio.

- bueno Leon, un gusto.

No hubo más plática, solo nieve y más nieve.

Poco antes de llegar Leon bajo la velocidad al ver unas personas en el camino, toco la bocina para llamar su atención.

- sabia que conocía ese trasero – dijo Leon

- hey monstruosidad ¿vendrás? – le pregunto uno de los chicos, piel clara, de gran estatura y bastante musculoso.

- claro, solo dejo al nuevo y voy

-¿nuevo? Déjame ver, déjame ver – pidió emocionado

- Percival, Merlin. Merlin, Percival – los presento rápidamente

- hola – soltó Merlin ante la mirada analítica de Percival

- hola – respondió el chico aguantando las ganas de reír.

Merlin quería golpear a los dos chicos por burlarse de él, pero necesitaba el trabajo y estaba seguro que en una pelea con aquellos dos, sería él, el que terminaría perdiendo.

El chalet era precioso, por fuera la arquitectura típica de Austria, madera y más madera. Las dimensiones eran por demás grandes pero daban un aire de calidez y familiaridad que no entendía de donde salía.

Rápidamente salió del auto, emocionado por ver la casa más de cerca.

- ¿entonces qué tipo de cabeza criminal es el dueño? – pregunto Merlin sonriente

- es un banquero, no un criminal

- es lo mismo ¿no?

Ante las palabras del pelinegro Leon rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿No lo entiendo verdad? – pregunto el rubio

- ¿entender qué?

- este es el mejor trabajo en los Alpes. Solo usan este lugar para entretener clientes o alguna que otra salida familiar. El resto de tiempo esta vacio. Había al menos unos treinta chicos interesados en el trabajo, pero la agencia dijo que solo contratarían a alguien que ellos aceptaran, para mi desgracia termine contigo.

-¿Sabes que es gracioso? No iba a tomar el trabajo al principio.- dijo Merlin intentando animar el ambiente

Al oír esto Leon se desespero, este chico no entendía la importancia del trabajo.

- solo haz lo que te diga, si no te gusta bien puedes regresar por donde viniste.

- No hay problema, hace una semana estaba limpiando vomito en un restaurante de hamburguesas y…

- No, escúchame bien pequeño mono, no esquiar, espectáculo de circo. Los Pendragon llegan a las cinco. Esperan perfección desde el principio. Y si lo arruinas, o peor, me haces quedar mal, el limpiar vomito será un recuerdo bonito a comparación de lo que te pasara ¿Entiendes?

Y sin más que decir Leon tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a la pista de esquí, dejando a un Merlin entre atemorizado y divertido por la reacción de su nuevo compañero.

* * *

Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí de nuevo con un capitulo mas, estoy tan emocionada! Mi musa esta a todo lo que da, si hay suerte hoy subo hasta dos capítulos mas.

Para quien se pregunte por Hjerte, también esta por salir, no se apuren.

Solo les recuerdo que Merlin no es mio, (es de Arthur jijiji) Tampoco la idea de la historia es mía es del creador dela película chalet Girl, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Trastienda y mostrador.**

Había dado un pequeño tour por la casa en busca de su habitación, encontrándose con una pequeña cocina bastante funcional, la sala con sinfín de aditamentos tecnológicos para la comodidad y algunas que otras excentricidades artísticas colgadas de las paredes.

No se sorprendió al encontrar en la habitación dos camas, tenía asumido que compartiría habitación con el molesto de Leon, pero encontrar los calzoncillos del otro sobre la que sería su cama casi logra que salga huyendo.

Una vez retirada la prenda y que las sabanas se encontraban en la lavadora para su desinfección, salió al balcón a dar un pequeño vistazo.

La vista era maravillosa. Las blancas montañas cubiertas de nieve, la gente bajando a toda velocidad por la colina, todo era mágico.

Hubiera seguido con la admiración del paisaje si no fuera por la, ahora catalogada como molesta, voz de Leon. Parecía que platicaba con alguien, Percival al parecer.

- es una pesadilla – declaro el rubio caminando pesadamente por entre la nieve.

- no seas exagerado hombre, si no es como si fueras a pasar los siguientes cuatro meses compartiendo cuarto con él. ¡Oh, no, espera! Lo vas a hacer.

- Es enserio, Pers. Es como si no hubiera visto nieve antes. Es como si fuera de África o algo así.- se volvió a quejar Leon.

- un chico de chalet que no sabe esquiar, clásico. – acordó el más alto.

- bueno, no hay de otra. Nos vemos Pers – se despidió el rubio

- suerte con el mocoso Leon.

Merlin hiso una mueca ante la conversación, claro que había visto nieve, por amor al cielo vivía en Londres. Por otra parte tenía que admitirá que el que trabajara en los Alpes y no supiera esquiar si era cómico.

Poco después ya con el uniforme puesto, una playera tipo polo color azul y un par jeans algo ajustados, se dispuso a ayudar a Leon con las tareas.

- te explicare las reglas rápidamente– comenzó Leon – regla numero uno: no llevas amigos al chalet, dos: ve a todas las fiestas que quieras pero el desayuno tiene que estar en la mesa a las ocho, te quedas dormido y mejor has las maletas.

- Amigos, desayuno, listo – soltó Merlin.

-Tres: no dormir con los clientes. A menos que estén en forma. O sean guapas. O te estén coqueteando.

- básicamente solo hay dos reglas. – resumió Merlin sarcásticamente

- bueno, sí.

Una vez lista la casa, se encaminaron al supermercado para resurtir la alacena.

- Soy del tipo que están en frente, tú por otro lado eres como de la trastienda. Por que es como hablarles y esas cosas. – explico Leon ya de regreso en la casa.

- está bien, yo deje la elegancia luego de trabajar para la casa real – se burlo el pelinegro

-¿quieres preparar los vegetales?

- claro, vivo para preparar vegetales – sonrió Merlin, eran su especialidad.

Leon lo vio raro, nadie sonreía cuando le tocaba hacer la comida.

-¿terminaste de acomodar las cosas?

- sí. Pensé que habías dicho que llegaban a las cinco – declaro el menor algo confundido

- lo hice, pero el piloto llamo. Encontraron viento en contra

- ah, claro- eso sonaba muy coherente a los oídos inexpertos del chico. Un segundo, quien dijo que llamo -¿Quién dices que llamo?

- el piloto- respondió sin más Leon

Definitivamente esta gente estaba loca, primero: no saben la diferencia entre ahorrar o ganar dinero, dos: prefieren comprar caviar a vegetales y no se fijan en precios, y por último, es costumbre que les llame el piloto del avión, privado para colmo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola holaaa...qui con un nuevo capitulo de Chalet boy

Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero informarles de algo... Por un descuido olvide que un personaje que ya había aparecido en la historia (Morgana) tenia, en realidad, que ocupar otro roll...ya lo corregí pero para quien no quiera leer todo de nuevo les informo que el antiguo papel de Morgana lo a tomado Nimueh. Morgana aparecerá en su nuevo papel en este capitulo.

Ahora si, ya todo aclarado...a comenzar a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**No hablar, no ver y hacer reverencia**

Merlin estaba algo abrumado y temeroso, conocería por fin a la familia de snobs para la quien trabajaría por los siguientes cuatro meses.

Sinceramente temía no caerles bien o que al verlo lo despidieran, cosa que no dudaba mucho luego de ver la pinta de la mayoría de los chicos que trabajaban en los chalets. Todos arreglados, a la moda y con pinta de ricos. Nada que ver con él.

- oh dioses, llego antes – soltó Leon

-¿Quién?

- el guía de esquí, es un pedante. Se cree la gran cosa por ser austriaco. – explico el rubio

El más joven observo críticamente al hombre, no parecía ser muy amigable.

- Merlin, te presento al muy distinguido y elegante Agravaine. – los presento Leon

- llegan tarde – fue la escueta respuesta recibida

-¿te mencione también lo amable que es? – agrego con sarcasmo el rubio

- ¿es el nuevo Hausmädchen? – pregunto curioso el hombre, dándole un rápido vistazo.

- Hola- saludo Merlin estirando su mano educadamente, la cual fue ignorada completamente.

- hey ¡Bienvenidos!- grito de repente Agravaine, caminando rápidamente hacia el grupo de personas que acababa de bajar del avión.

Los nervios recorrieron cual corriente eléctrica el cuerpo del peli negro.

- Entonces ¿Quién es quién?- pregunto el joven

- oh, tu lo descubrirás

- Sabes, deberías de dejar de ser tan servicial, te puede hacer daño – soltó Merlin agriamente.

La mirada del menor recorrió a los recién llegados. Un hombre maduro, unos cincuentas tirando a sesentas, tal vez mas, cabellos castaños claros con algunas canas dispersas, pero que no le quitaban su atractivo. La esposa, supuso Merlin, tenía cabello rubio perfecto, algún tinte seguramente, de facciones amables pero que hacían notar su elegancia y estatus.

También los acompañaban tres jóvenes: Dos mujeres y un hombre.

Una de las mujeres, la mayor supuso, llevaba el cabello rubio pulcramente recogido en un moño, tenía una esbelta figura, pero su expresión delataba que no estaba nada contenta de estar ahí.

La segunda mujer tenía cabellos castaños, sueltos hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel blanca y parecía estar burlándose de la otra chica.

El hombre, a diferencia de las otras, llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Si bien no era una sonrisa de esas amplias, más bien una sonrisa de lado, demostraba lo feliz que le hacia el lugar.

Al notar que Merlin no apartaba la mirada del joven, Leon decidió divertirse a su costa.

- regla numero tres – le recordó – De todas formas, ya esta apartado, la rubia de ahí es su novia.

- Entonces ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Cómo les hablo? – soltó el menor intentando desviar la atención de su aparente gusto por el recién llegado.

- oh, no les hablas. No los miras directamente a los ojos y has una reverencia al conocerlos – le instruyo Leon

- ¿enserio? – pregunto incrédulo Merlin, esta gente no podía creerse tanto ¿oh si?

No le dio tiempo de pensar más por que el joven rubio se acercaba hacia ellos a paso firme.

Ni bien estuvo delante de ellos Merlin hiso una reverencia, nada elegante, pero una reverencia al fin. El problema estuvo cuando escucho a Leon platicar con el otro.

-¡hey, Idiota! ¿Como estas?

- todo bien, hablador – le respondió el recién llegado.

Al escuchar el intercambio el pelinegro se apresuro a levantarse, intentando que su reverencia apsara desapercibida.

-¿todo bien haya abajo? – pregunto en son de burla el nuevo.

- sí, claro. Solo hacia algunos estiramientos – contesto rápidamente Merlin.

- ¿es el nuevo asistente?

- algo así – respondió Leon

- Hola, mi nombre es Merlin – saludo ya algo más tranquilo

- Arthur, y aclaro que no soy un idiota.

- dices – susurro el pelinegro estrechando su mano

Ambos rubios lo miraron, definitivamente no era el mejor inicio para su trabajo.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir Arthur fue interrumpida por la llegada de su novia.

- estoy tan emocionada de estar aquí – soltó la rubia colgándose del brazo de su novio. – hola Leon, gusto volver a verte.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, Merlin estaba seguro que a Leon no le daba gusto ver a la chica, ya que solo sonrió y estrecho su mano.

- el es Mirin, el nuevo ayudante – lo presento Arthur – Mirin, ella es Morguause, mi novia.

- Merlin. Un gusto

La chica nada mas sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya le caía mal

- ¿no me esperan? – interrumpió la otra mujer, que acababa de llegar.

- ella es mi molesta, y nada amable, hermana; Morgana.

- olvidaste decir sexy- soltó la chica sonriendo en burla.

- hola Morgana – saludo amablemente Leon

- Leon, el increíble y distinguido Leon. ¿Sigues soltero?- pregunto coqueta la castaña

- sí, de momento si.

- eso está por verse – termino de decir Morgana antes de tomar el brazo de Morguause y encaminarse a la camioneta.

-no ha cambiado en nada ¿cierto? – aseguro Leon

- nop, aun intenta quitarme todo. La atención de mis padres, la atención de mi novia, a mis amigos. Lo usual.

A Merlin no le parecía usual que tu hermana quisiera quitarte cosas como esas, pero parecía que así se llevaban ellos.

La mujer mayor se acerco a donde ellos estaban con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mi madre, se llama Ygraine, pero le gusta que la llamen Yni. – Anuncio Arthur – mamá, el es Merlin.

-Hola, llámame Yni. Gracias por venir tan rápido. Solo haz lo que sea que Leon haga. –saludo alegre la mujer

-excepto los malabares cantados.

-pensé que nos había gustado

-eso solo fue una vez – argumento Leon apenado

-hablando de una vez. – dijo Yni señalando al hombre que se acercaba con caminar majestuoso.

- hey – saludo Leon al recién llegado.

- hola, Leon

- el es mi esposo, Uther- le presento Yni

El hombre sonrió un poco y le miro atentamente. No parecía complacido por su pinta, parecía que era un bicho raro.

- Quien, aparentemente tiene una infeccione en la garganta.- termino Yni intentando justificar el comportamiento de su esposo.

-¿nos ayudan con el equipaje? – pregunto Arthur para relajar la tensión.

Merlin rápidamente se encamino a ayudar.

- Dale una oportunidad al chico – escucho que decía Yni

- yo no dije nada – se defendió Uther

- precisamente cariño, precisamente.

Y Merlin decidió que de todos, Yni era quien mejor le caía.


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui de nuevo con Chalet Boy...me tarde un poco ...pero ya esta...Disfrutennnn!

Capitulo 7

Mieditos VS Niño de papi

El aroma en la cocina era increíble. Leon estaba seguro que ni siquiera Edward, el ayudante anterior a Merlin, había logrado preparar algo así.

Carne cocida al horno, gravi de arándanos, acompañado de vegetales a la mantequilla. De postre profiteroles con chocolate.

El pelinegro estaba orgulloso del resultado, nunca había sido lo que se dice un experto en la cocina, pero sabia como seguir una receta a ala perfección y su sazón era bastante bueno.

Una vez todo montado en sus respectivos platos, Leon se encamino al comedor seguido de cerca por el pelinegro.

-Trastienda- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, indicando que debía de permanecer en la cocina.

Malhumorado Merlin obedeció.

Alcanzo a escuchar las risas provenientes del comedor. Se estaban divirtiendo jugando algo llamado Ibble Dibble.

El y Leon se turnaron para recoger los trastes, intentando no interferir con la aparente reunión.

- déjame ver si entendí. ¿Esta gente viaja en jet privado y su idea de diversión es pasarse un corcho quemado por la cara? – pregunto Merlin contrariado

Leon solo asintió.

- es una locura

- la cordura está sobrevalorada. Lo intente una vez, no lo conseguí. – intervino Arthur, que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

El pelinegro se quedo callado, entre sorprendido y apenado.

Arthur solo sonrió y tomo una botella del estante.

- deberías unírtenos- le invito el chico- no mordemos. Bueno, mi padre puede morder un poco, pero el resto de nosotros solo, nibble ibble dibble…y estoy diciendo tonterías. Leon , te toca.

- no, de ninguna manera. Ya dije que fue cosa de una vez – de negó Leon

- vamos, mama muere por verte en acción de nuevo. Aun que eso signifique escuchar tus graznidos. – explico Arthur tomando al otro del brazo y llevándolo con él, ante la mirada atónita de Merlin.

El pelinegro sonrió, tal vez el chico no fuera tan insoportable como creyó al principio.

- ¡Leon! ¡Leon! – coreaban los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa.

- ya, ya. Esta canción se la dedico a la señora Yni – concedió por fin el rubio comenzando con la canción.

Sinceramente Merlin creyó que todo el rollo de no saber cantar, era más una treta de Leon para luego sorprenderlos con sus habilidades de canto; hasta que escucho su voz.

Los gorgoreos que salían de la garganta del rubio solo se podían comparar con algún tipo de animal ahogándose. La cosa se puso peor cuando Morgana, en un intento de animar más las cosas, le pasó un par de manzanas al chico, animándolo para que hiciera malabares.

Era espantoso, el pobre rubio se movía al ritmo de una canción horriblemente ejecutada, intentando mantener las manzanas fuera del piso.

- esto es mi idea de diversión – anuncio Arthur – intentarlo no te haría daño, sabes

Merlin lo miro incrédulo.

- ah, gracias. Desafortunadamente, saque muy mala nota en…lo que sea eso.

- miedoso – declaro el rubio en burla.

-¿disculpa?

-MI-E-DO-SO – deletreo Arthur

- ¿yo miedoso? Mira quién habla niño de papi – ataco Merlin ofendido por el comentario

- ¿a quién llamas hijo de papi, mieditos? – contraataco

- a ti, bebe.

- Imbécil

-Inmaduro

-Aguafiestas

-Creído

-Nenasa

- Egocéntrico

Arthur abrió la boca para contestar, cuando noto las miradas de todos los presentes posadas en ellos.

- sigan, sigan. Por nosotros no se detengan. Esto es más divertido que ver a Leon intentar hacer malabares. Van cinco a cuatro, favor Merlin, por cierto. – dijo Morgana a la mar de divertida.

Cuando Merlin miro al resto todos tenían diferentes expresiones.

Yni parecía a punto de echarse a reír. Uther tenía una mueca, que a decir verdad, no sabía si era de diversión o molestia.

Morgause, por otro lado, no estaba nada contenta con el espectáculo dado por su novio.

- eh…mmm…con permiso – soltó Merlin huyendo del lugar.

- la primera persona, aparte de Morgana, que te pone en tu lugar – festejo Leon, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para luego ir en busca del pelinegro.

Arthur se mantuvo callado el resto de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todo mundo!

Primero que nada...PERDON! me siento tan mal por tardar tanto...pero mi trabajo me dejo algo limitada de tiempo, ademas de arreglar todo para mi graduacion y eso...a sido la verdad un martirio...

Solo espero que ya libre de universidad y con el trabajo mas estable pueda publicar mas...

De momento aqui les dejo el nuevisisisimo capitulo de ¡CHALET BOY!

Capitulo 8

Ridículos…

El despertar del día siguiente fue pacifico. Leon permanecía completamente noqueado en su cama. No que fuera extraño, después de tomarse casi dos botellas de champaña y meterse al jacuzzi con el resto de los jóvenes de la casa, (Merlin no incluido).

Intento por todos los medios posibles regresar a la vida a su compañero, sin éxito alguno. Lo peor es que no tenía idea de que darles como desayuno a sus jefes.

Resignado a su suerte, se encamino hacia la cocina cual condenado a muerte.

Idear que servir sin que lo corrieran en el camino fue difícil, termino decantándose por unos panqueques. Ocho en punto y la mesa estaba lista con un ejército de panqueques que olían delicioso.

Todos parecían bastante felices con el desayuno, todos excepto Uther, que tenía cara de no estar disfrutando la comida. A pesar de la montaña de panqueques que permanecía en su plato.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y devuelta al dormitorio, era hora de despertar al bello durmiente de su siesta.

- Por dios, Merlin. Tienes que despertarme. No necesito que me hagas ver mal – Soltó Leon una vez despierto. Obviamente no se había visto en el espejo, porque de haberlo hecho notaria que Merlin no tenía que hacer nada para que se viera mal.

- ¿tú crees? – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, antes de pasarle un espejo al otro.

Leon grito.

Más avanzado el día, y con la familia fuera esquiando Leon decidió seguir los pasos de sus jefes y divertirse un rato. Merlin por otra parte tenía un pequeño dilema.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga todo el día? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

- No sé. Seguro encontraras algo. Hecha un vistazo por ahí. – sugirió su compañero.

Decidió tomarle la palabra. Un paseo por la casa le indico que ahí no iba a encontrar nada interesante, por otra parte el almacén parecía más llamativo. Las botas, los Skies, los abrigos, todo parecía invitarlo a pasear por la montaña. El único problema era que el no tenía idea de cómo usarlos. O eso creía.

Un vistazo más profundo al lugar le mostro algo que si podía hacer. Una patineta para Snowbording.

Decir que estaba emocionado era poco y con una nueva motivación salió rumbo a la montaña.

Hiso el ridículo definitivamente.

Su ropa se empapo por la nieve, sus zapatos estaban mal abrochados y la tabla se deslizo por la montaña; con el corriendo tras ella.

Por la noche dejo sus intentos de snowbording de lado para concentrarse en su trabajo, lo que indicaba que pasaría la siguientes dos horas cocinando una exquisita rosca, la cual como todo en esa casa era presentado como obra maestra de Leon.

- Leon esta torta esta deliciosa – dijo Arthur feliz, mientras engullía otro pedazo del postre.

-gracias, Arthur.

Merlin rolo los ojos, por supuesto que felicitaban a Leon.

- este lugar es mágico – soltó de repente Morgause.

- lo es, al menos mientras estas aquí – concordó Ygraine.

- Disfrútenlo, no esquiaran mucho una vez que inicien una familia – sentencio en broma Uther.

- ¿puedo decir algo al respecto? – pregunto el rubio algo preocupado.

- no, no puedes decir nada tonto – lo regaño su prometida, sacando una mueca del chico y una burla de parte de Morgana.

- no estoy segura de estar lista para todo esto- intervino Yni - ¿me veo como una abuela? No respondan.

Tanto Morgana como Arthur cerraron la boca.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Agravaine sonriendo coquetamente al pelinegro.

El siguió sirviendo el té, al menos hasta que sintió una mano pasearse por su trasero. Elevo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada divertida del guía.

Merlin solo sonrió en respuesta, moviendo ligeramente el brazo, dejando caer el te sobre el regazo del guía.

EL grito que pego fue épico, si no salto del sillón fue de puro milagro. Se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó Merlín.

Arthur y Morgana rieron tras sus tasas, Uther sonrió un poco.

* * *

¿guta? jajaja espero recibir sus comentarios...ya saben piquen en el letrerito de abajo

bye byeeee


	9. Chapter 9

Hola hola!

Aquí con otro capítulo de Chalet boy…estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que he recibido de todos…muchísimas gracias…

Sin más preámbulos…el capitulo…

Capitulo 9

Lo mismo, pero diferente

Merlin descubrió que pasar sus horas libres intentando entender el funcionamiento de la tabla de Snowbording era bastante más entretenido de lo que parecía. Sobre todo cuando después de un par de días seguía sin poder pararse más de unos pocos segundos en ella.

Acaba de ponerse de pie por fin cuando escucho un grito, y de la nada aprecio un tipo que venía a toda velocidad hacia él.

El golpe lo dejo sin aire, desparramado en la nieve y con el desconocido sobre su cuerpo.

-¡LOCO! ¡Mira por dónde vas! – grito el chico con el que había chocado.

- lo siento mucho, perdón – respondió Merlin quitándose los lentes protectores.

- Mantente seguro, pequeño elfo. ¡Fuera del sendero principal! – indico el otro

El pelinegro no sabía si el otro hablaba demasiado raro o el era tonto, porque no entendió nada de lo dicho por el extraño muchacho.

-¿sí? ¿Y en ingles? – pidió algo apenado

- fuera del camino principal- repitió alto y claro el desconocido antes de deslizarse fuera de su vista.

Pasaron un par de horas entre caídas, resbalones y una que otra risa por parte de algún esquiador que pasaba por el lugar.

Volvía a intentar ponerse de pie cuando escucho la voz del desconocido con el que había chocado. Se estaba partiendo de la risa a un lado de donde él se encontraba.

Un poco molesto, Merlin arrojo una bola de nieve contra su espectador; el chico la esquivo.

- Eres pésimo en la tabla.- hablo por fin el otro – pero tienes estilo, eso es seguro.

- estaba esperando que apreciaran el esfuerzo- soltó sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

Al parecer su sentido del humor le agrado al desconocido, ya que se acerco para ayudarlo.

-Gwaine, soltero de Escocia –se presento retirando su casco, dejando ver una cabellera castaña hasta los hombros, junto con unos juguetones ojos castaños y una ligera barba.

- Merlin. No interesado de Inglaterra – regreso el saludo tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

-¿sabes de patineta? – pregunto al fin el castaño

- un poco.

- Lo mismo, pero diferente – sonrió Gwaine -¿quieres ayuda?

El rostro de Merlin se ilumino, aceptando inmediatamente cualquier clase de ayuda que lo sacara de su miseria.

Una vez en posición y con todo listo comenzaron las lecciones.

-En la patineta, el peso va atrás. En la tabla de nieve, el peso va al centro. – explico Gwaine tomando sus manos.

Lentamente se fueron deslizando por la montaña. La sensación era tan placentera que Merlin ignoro que el escocés lo había soltado hasta un rato después.

-gira con los hombros, no con las rodillas – indico el castaño siguiendo su ritmo. Se limito a asentir siguiendo sus instrucciones.- ves. Eres natural en esto.

Merlin sonrió mientras aceleraba un poco. Era justo como la patineta. La velocidad, el viento y la sensación de libertad.

Paso un buen rato para que detuvieran sus clases.

- eso estuvo genial – soltó el pelinegro, una vez pararon para descansar.

- No fue nada, Elfo. Ahora hay que elevarnos – dijo animadamente Gwaine.

Inmediatamente las alarmas de Merlin se dispararon, una cosa es que le agradara eso del Snowbording, pero consumir algún tipo de toxina para disfrutar más el viaje.

Su turbación se debió notar porque casi de inmediato Gwaine le señalo de lo que hablaba realmente.

- arriba – apunto a las góndolas que llevaban a la cima de la montaña – a menos que realmente quieras elevarte de otra manera, en cuyo caso no me negare.

La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada tan filosa como dagas. – no gracias. No puedo, estoy bajo de presupuesto – anuncio por fin.

El castaño rio un poco. – Inocente, inocente elfo. Sígueme.

Ambos se encaminaron a las filas llenas de gente y equipo, que esperaban a subir.

No fue sorpresa ver a Gwaine saltar el torniquete, teniendo en cuenta que el famoso torniquete estaba prácticamente a ras del suelo. Y aun que para Merlin aquello implicaba una falta, salto de igual manera. La montaña lo llamaba.

La vista era preciosa desde la góndola. Todo blanco a excepción de unos manchones verdes y grises.

- Hey, mira. La más grande competencia de Snowbording en todo el Tirol. – anuncio el castaño señalando un pequeño cartel que estaba en uno de los postes. – entro todos los años, y todos los años pierdo. ¡Pero esto año no! ¡Este año soy el mejor!

Imaginarse al otro cayendo año con año le saco una carcajada.

-deberíamos entrar juntos – soltó de repente Gwaine, como si fuera la idea del año.

- claro, porque soy todo un profesional. – rio Merlin

- ahora no, pero en tres meses tal vez. Digo es algo natural en ti, lo sé, lo he visto.- le siguió animando – además son veinticinco mil dólares, conoces la patineta, será fácil. A menos que tengas miedo de enfrentarte a mí.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos ante el comentario. Era obvio que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara.

- vamos, eres realmente bueno en esto. Yo hice un giro de 360° en mi primer día en la tabla.

-¿te rompiste el cuello?- pregunto curioso Merlin.

-No. Mi pierna.

La risa de ambos los acompaño el resto del camino, aun con el sueño de ganar el premio en sus mentes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola hola!

Aquí con otro capítulo de Chalet boy…estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que he recibido de todos…muchísimas gracias…

Sin más preámbulos…el capitulo…

Capitulo 10

Jeans desteñidos y camisetas floreadas

Pasaron los días y su vida seguía un ritmo, aunque repetitivo, para nada aburrido.

Despertar, servir desayuno, limpiar la casa, salir a practicar, regresar para la cena, limpiar y dormir. La parte emocionante era en definitiva patinar en la nieve, aun que de vez en cuando la sonrisa de Arthur Pendragon lo opacaba un poco.

Desde que llegaran los dueños del chalet y actuales jefes, Merlin no dejaba de preguntarse por que el rubio parecía estar casi todo el tiempo en medio del infierno, en vez de la fabulosas vacaciones en las que se suponía estaba. Había veces que lo sorprendía observando el paisaje, mientras su novia y Morgana (se negaba a llamar a la rubia por su nombre) platicaban de banalidad y media.

Por eso le sorprendió recibir la notificación en la que se le informaba que se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso del heredero Pendragon y su flamante novia, la señorita Morgause Cornualles. Para colmo se tenía que arreglar y aparecer en la reunión, sirviendo copas y rellenando bandejas.

Algo mortificado descubrió que la ropa "elegante" que traía con el no era nada parecido a lo que sus jefes podrían esperar, pero dado que no tenía otra cosa mejor, se enfundo en una camisa color beige y unos pantalones de vestir grises, los zapatos, por otro lado resultaron ser unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color del pantalón.

Se encontraba arreglando las cosas para cuando llegaran los invitados cuando escucho las voces de los señores Pendragon, que venían por el pasillo.

- quiero que sepas, que le di a Arthur el anillo de tu madre – soltó Uther.

- que coincidencia. Yo le di uno de sus vestidos. Se verá encantador. – respondió Yni riendo

-No es gracioso Ygraine. La Marquesina esta lista para junio – dijo algo exasperado el hombre

- fue bastante gracioso, la verdad – volvió a reír Yni – deja de ser tan estirado o te saldrán mas arrugas de las que ya tienes.

Ante el comentario Uther corrió al espejo a intentar ver las arrugas, ganándose claramente otra burla por parte de su esposa. Parecía que iba a reclamarle algo cuando Merlin apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿No recibiste el mensaje muchacho? Estarás con nosotros esta noche, será mejor que te arregles – le regaño el mayor.

-yo…-El pelinegro intento decir algo, pero Uther ya se había ido - …lo hice.

Una mano se poso en su hombro mientras la sonrisa de la rubia mujer alejaba su angustia.

- No te preocupes. A mí también me hizo cambiarme. Jeans desteñidos y camisetas floreadas aparentemente no están de moda. – soltó Yni con sarcasmo, y Merlin descubrió de donde había sacado Morgana su increíble habilidad.

Un poco más calmado, Merlin decidió que necesitaba ayuda y rápido, así que fue en busca del único que podría salvarlo; Leon.

- Camisa, corbata, chaleco, Zapatos – decía el rubio pasando cada una de las cosas a manos del ojiazul. – y goma para el cabello. Usa poca

- ¿goma para el cabello? ¿Es broma?

- hey, tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda. Quieres verte presentable, ponte lo que te digo y calla. – le sentencio Leon, antes de seguir arreglándose el mismo.

Poco después Merlin deslumbraba bajo su nuevo estilo.

Camisa azul rey, corbata roja, chaleco color chocolate, pantalones de vestir a juego y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello por otra parte, se acomodaba suavemente en pequeños y delicados risos, gracias a la gomina.

- te ves increíble, temo decir – acordó Leon que usaba un atuendo parecido, a excepción de que su camisa era roja y la corbata azul. Estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su traje frente al espejo, cuando lo noto. Un pequeño, casi imperceptible, orificio en la oreja izquierda del moreno.

-¿perforado? – pregunto sin miramientos

-humm, hace un par de años. Deje de usarlo cuando me aceptaron en este trabajo, creo que ya cerró.

- déjame ver – pidió el rubio – no, sigue abierto y creo que tengo justo lo que te quedaría perfecto.

Ante esto, el ojiazul observo como el otro revolvía cajón, tras cajón, en busca de sabrá dios que.

- ¡lo tengo! – anuncio emocionado Leon, extendiendo su mano para que Merlin pudiera ver su contenido. Un pequeño arete con lo que parecía un zafiro, descansaba en la palma del chico. – te lo presto por esta noche. Mañana lo quiero intacto.

El solo asintió, conmovido por el gesto. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hola!

Aquí con otro capítulo de Chalet boy…estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que he recibido de todos…muchísimas gracias…

Sin más preámbulos…el capitulo…

Capitulo 11

De patito feo a Cisne.

Con pasos apresurados Merlin se encamino a la cocina, donde temía que la rosca se hubiera quemado.

Intento ignorar al increíblemente guapo rubio, que intentaba acomodar su corbatín en el espejo del lugar.

- Y así sin más, se convirtió en cisne – escucho que le decían.

- entonces, era un patito feo, ¿no? – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Alguien necesita aprender a recibir un cumplido – reclamo Arthur, siguiendo con su batalla contra el corbatín. Volteo su vista cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, solo para ver como el pelinegro sacaba la rosca del horno.

-ah, ahora todo tiene sentido – exclamo alegre el rubio

- si. Soy la trastienda – acepto Merlin cerrando el horno.

Una sonrisa mas, antes de seguir con su tarea sobre el maldito pedazo de tela que no quería quedar como se supone que debería.

- es un cordón de zapato – dijo el ojiazul al observarlo

-es un corbatín – le corrigió el otro.

- No, es un nudo de cordón para zapato – insistió ante la palpable molestia del otro – ven aquí.

Arthur hiso caso, resignado. Las delgadas manos del pelinegro tomaron una de las puntas del corbatín, acomodándolo con movimientos exactos.

- No pensé que fueras un chico que supiera hacer el nudo de un corbatín. – soltó de la nada el rubio.

- y aquí estoy yo pensando que eres la clase de chico que sabría – le rebatió Merlin.

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar. Un silencio cómodo, casi natural.

- Es una gran noche para ti ¿no? – intervino de repente el pelinegro. No hubo respuesta alguna, más allá de una ligera mueca de desagrado.

Sus manos seguían batallando con la tela, acomodando, torciendo y enderezando para dejar un precioso moño – listo. Con licencia para matar. – termino de acomodar el cuello de la camisa, rozando ligeramente sus dedos con el fuerte cuello el otro, haciendo que una corriente de electricidad corriera por ellos.

- o ser acecinado – se burlo Arthur, dejándose hacer. Una vez acomodado el corbatín, camisa y saco, el mayor se acerco al espejo, admirando su figura.

Merlin no podía dejar de sonreír, todo el asunto le parecía tan increíble, se sentía tan correcto, tan normal que no pudo dejar de imaginar por un segundo que esa escena se repetía cada fin de semana. Cuando el rubio se volvió la mirada hacia él, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa deslumbrante, lucho con todas sus fuerzas por evitar sonrojarse.

- no eres tan inútil como creí – bromeo el mayor antes de salir de la cocina.

- y tú no eres tan perfecto como lo imagine – susurro mas para si el pelinegro.

Un poco turbado por sus pensamientos, siguió preparando todo para la recepción. Aun con la sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
